The use of inexpensive polymeric, paper, or metal packaging containers has become popular, especially for preparing and serving various food products. Polymeric, paper, and metal containers generally have been used for heating the food product(s) disposed therein. These containers typically comprise a cover or lid and a base, which, when used together, form a container assembly.
The container assemblies are often stacked. Stacking the container assemblies allows a customer to carry or store several container assemblies at once. If the containers are transported and/or stored as container assemblies, stacking reduces the space required, which may subsequently reduce costs associated with transporting and/or storing the container assemblies. It is also desirable to prevent or inhibit shifting or sliding between adjacent stacked container assemblies that may potentially result in spilling the food product(s) stored within.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a container assembly that stacks efficiently so as to reduce the costs associated with transporting and/or storing the container assemblies. It would also be desirable to prevent or inhibit shifting or sliding between adjacent container assemblies.